


Collared Fox

by staybunny



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, Feminization, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Safewords, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staybunny/pseuds/staybunny
Summary: Jeongin gets saved from his previous life, and goes from being an abused toy, to a slightly less abused but beloved pet.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 18
Kudos: 124





	1. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin gets rescued from his previous hellhole..but will this really be much better?

Jeongin opened his eyes as he felt the white light from outside peeking through the windows. As he moved to get up he felt the thick chain connected to the heavy collar on his neck rattle and groaned from the soreness of his whole body. He wasn't wearing anything else besides the chain as looked around and realized his owner wasn't in the room. He'd just have to wait for him to get back. 

His owner was Kim Gun Hak, or better known as Leedo. He ran one of the biggest mafias in the country, second only to the SKZ Mafia. Leedo was constantly neck and neck with them which almost always resulted in Jeongin getting his ass beat because his owner came home pissed. 

He laid back down on the floor next to the bed to try to go back to sleep. His owner never let him on the bed unless it was to abuse and fuck him, and if he found out he was laying there without permission, he'd make him regret it for the next few weeks. He knew he'd just be waiting a little while because Leedo never liked ot leave him alone for too long, especially not in the morning or late at night. On rare occasions Jeongin would get unchained and he would go along with Leedo to run errands or to discuss small things with the gang.

Close to an hour had passed and Jeongin was beginning to worry. His owner never took this long, and while he was certainly terrified of him and he had done awful things to him, Jeongin couldn't help but worry more so about what would happen to him if his owner was gone. The rest of the gang had no use for him whatsoever, and seeing as how he was still chained down there was no where to go unless his owner came back. 

Soon enough he heard gunshots.

This was the first time he'd ever heard gunshots in the house. Jeongin's first instinct was to jump up and run but as soon as he tried he was hit with the realization that this chain wouldn't be letting him go anywhere. He was completely trapped and god knows what was happening right outside the bedroom door. He instead tried to hide under the bed and tried to pull the chain as far as it would go so it wouldn't be seen. His underweight frame made it easy enough to slip under.

He couldn't stop shaking and held his ear to try to block out at least some of the violence but to no avail. After a few minutes everything finally died down and Jeongin let out his breathe he'd been holding. He had no idea what was going on and that only terrified him even more. He still didn't get out from under the bed and decided he would wait until his owner came back. Surely he wouldn't punish him just for being scared and safe, right?

Suddenly the doors swung open, but before Jeongin could try to get out to greet his owner as expected, he heard a strange voice. 

"So what exactly are we looking for?"

"No idea, but the boss said to check for any files or anything that seems important. It's his bedroom surely there's gotta be something in here."

Jeongin held his breath as he watched the two pairs of feet moving through the bedroom. He couldn't believe it, surely Leedo would never allow anyone his bedroom, hell even his guards were barely allowed within ten feet of the door. This wasn't good, if they found him, he's dead for sure. He wanted to cry, he didn't want to die. Even the hell that Leedo put him through must surely be better than death, even if it came close sometimes.

"I got some stuff here, check these out it's a ton of his most classified files. Boss is gonna be really happy when he sees this."

"Can you stop reading that and keep looking Hannie, you never know what else he might've hidden here. Did you check under the bed? There's gotta be at least one safe in this goddamn room."

"What would we even do with a safe, it's worthless if it can't be opened. Plus they're always so heavy."

"Just check the fucking bed, just for that I'm making you carry it."

Jeongin felt his heart speed up, this was it. This was the moment he dies, and it'd be naked and hiding under the bed. He shut his eyes...

When he man called Hannie crouched down to look, Jeongin opened his eyes and they locked eyes for a moment before Hannie fell back screaming.

"What the fuck?!" The other man looked at Jeongin and immediately pointed his gun at him. "Get hyung, tell him we found something!" 

He couldn't stop cowering in fear, he just wanted this to be over. He felt the chain being pulled as he was dragged out from under the bed. Jeongin tried to shield himself as least a little bit as he sobbed and begged them not to kill him, which seemed unlikely with the gun pointed at his head. 

Hannie and another man came back into the room as they looked at the poor boy sobbing and begging on the floor. 

"Do you want me to kill him boss?" Jeongin didn't think he could be shaking anymore but clearly he could as he heard that.

"No, not yet Minho." The man turned to Jeongin, "Who are you? Why are you still here?"

"I-I can't leave. P-please don't kill me! I don't know anything."

He felt the gun being pressed against his head harder. "Still doesn't answer the question, who are you?!"

"Calm down Minho, we won't get an answer out of him if you're gonna make him piss himself."

"I-I'm Leedo's toy...h-he's my owner. I swear I don't know anything!" Jeongin tried to open his eyes when he saw the man staring right at him, thinking. He could even tell the man named Minho felt bad for him, as he looked at him pitifully. The boss walked towards him and before he could even open his mouth to start begging again the man spoke.

"You're coming with me." He crouched down to pick the lock of the collar with his knife, "You're safe now, Leedo's dead." When he unlocked the collar he picked him up, using a fluffy blanket nearby to shield him and started walking out the room, "God you weight nothing. Keep searching the room for anything valuable."

The boss, who's name he still didn't know, carried Jeongin out and set him inside car. He mumbled "good boy" before turning to say something to the man next to him and getting in next to him to go home. Jeongin kept his eyes trained on his hands in his lap even though he wanted to know what was going on but was too afraid to ask, after all he considered himself lucky to still even just be alive. He glanced at the boss and couldn't help but stare as he saw how handsome he was.

"Like what you see?"He smirked at him and Jeongin immediately put his head down and started apologizing. 

"No need to apologize, kitten. My name's Bang Chan, I'm sure you already met some of the gang including Han and Minho. I run the SKZ Mafia."

Jeongin's eyes widened as he realized, this was the gang that Leedo's was constantly fighting... and it looks like they finally won. He started shaking again as he thought about what would happen now. It all hit him at once as he started sobbing thinking that it was gonna be like before all over again, except what if Chan was worse? What is he was more sadistic, what if-

Chan pulled him close, "Hey, hey now. Don't worry, you're safe. Leedo can't hurt you anymore, you're safe with us. Trust me, you'll be a lot happier here." Jeongin let himself relax in Chan's embrace as they rode back to wherever they were going. He thought this seems a lot better, but he'd just have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing pretty much anything so any feedback or ideas would be really great! The beginning might be a little slow, but I promise it'll pick up, I hope you enjoy!


	2. Arriving Home

Some time along the car ride Jeongin had fallen asleep in Chan's embrace. When he woke up the car had stopped and Chan once again picked up Jeongin as soon as they got out. They went inside and Chan took him to a large room where a boy with long blonde hair was waiting on the bed. 

"Princess, I brought you something." The boy on the bed looked at Chan with wide eyes then locked eyes with Jeongin. He'd never seen someone so beautiful, with a small mole placed perfectly underneath his left eye and the most perfect lips on a delicate face. Both of them stared at each other until Chan spoke somberly, "He was Leedo's toy. I decided to take him in but ultimately it's up to you two. I want you to be nice to him baby, he's had it much worse than he deserves."

The pretty boy stood up and that's when Jeongin realized just how much he actually liked him. He was also tall and from the silky robe he was wearing he could see the outline of his perfect thin figure. He walked towards him, still in Chan's arms, and put his hand on his cheek and smiled. "My name's Hyunjin."  
__

After the initial meeting with Hyunjin, Chan said he had negotiations to attend to, what with the remains of Leedo's gang now under his control. He instructed Hyunjin to show Jeongin around and get him comfortable for a more formal introduction tonight and left, but not before giving him a kiss. Hyunjin turned to Jeongin, who was still dirty and only covered by the blanket, and took his hand leading him into the bathroom. 

"You can take a bath here, I'm not sure what scents you might want but for now you can use mine." He showed him the various lotions and products but stopped when he noticed Jeongin was just staring blankly. "Channie hyung seems worried about you, I can tell he really likes you. I've never seen him like that, especially not with someone he's just met, he's usually really intimidating." He remembered all the times Chan had been cold towards others, especially when Hyunjin's around. No one dared to mess with the boss's pet, for if anyone made his precious smile falter for even a second, Chan would be sure to make them regret it in the cruelest way. He knew he'd soon have to be sharing this position with the small boy, and truthfully he was a little happy to. "I can help you out if you let me. Is it okay if I take this off?" He pointed to the blanket the small boy still had wrapped around his body. He nodded. 

Hyunjin couldn't help how his eyes widened when the blanket fell. Jeongin's body was covered with dark bruises and red splotches all over, there even seemed to be fresh lash marks peeking out from his back. Jeongin looked down and Hyunjin once again put his hands on his face to make him look up at him. "I promise you're safe here. Chan's gonna take good care of you just like he did with me." Again he got to see that beautiful smile that made Jeongin's heart skip a beat. He saw him getting closer until he was right in front of his face, "is it okay if I kiss you right now?" 

"Yes" he whispered. That was all Hyunjin needed before he enveloped his lips in a sensual kiss. He held him as if the slightest pressure would shatter him and he'd disappear before his very eyes. Jeongin kissed him back and let him take control as he simply enjoyed a warmth and comfort like he'd never felt before. He never felt a touch this passionate that made him feel so alive. Neither one of them wanted this to end but soon enough Hyunjin broke the kiss and looked into Jeongin's eyes, "You look beautiful."

Hyunjin took both of his hands and lead him towards the bathtub. It was sleek and large enough to fit all three of them comfortably and still have room. He filled it up with warm water and help Jeongin in as he sat behind him with his favorite shampoo. He started scrubbing his hair and humming a sweet song as he felt Jeongin relaxing under his touch. Jeongin has never known what it was like to be taken care of like this, let alone be treated with such gentleness. Hyunjin had pretty much given him a full body massage by the time he was done and at the end got the fluffiest towel to dry him. He could tell the smaller boy felt much better, and he looked it too, with all the dirt and dried blood gone he could see his milky skin peeking through. He really did look like he had never stepped foot in the sunlight. He couldn't wait till those nasty bruises went away, although it wouldn't be long here especially once they get him on a healthier diet. 

They went into the walk-in closet to pick out some clothes for him to wear. Hyunjin almost always donned some kind of delicate thin fabric so that's most of what was in his closet. He would definitely have to accommodate for Jeongin's size though seeing as how he was much smaller than him. As he went through the various colors and styles Jeongin just sat right behind him and stared at the vast array of clothes he had. Leedo never let him where anything, let alone have his own closet. Even when he took him out he'd just through him in one of his extra big t-shirt and his collar and be done.

"Aha! I know you aren't really used to a lot of clothes so I hope this is okay, I know Channie Hyung will love it." He pulled out a pair of lace panties along with a pair of shorts and one of his pink oversized hoodies. He helped Jeongin put it one, resulting in a lot of blushing, and looked at him in the mirror covering half the wall. "So beautiful." Jeongin could melt right there, he felt so comfortable and felt butterflies in his stomach. He never realized how good it felt to be called that but after a lifetime of being accustomed to verbal abuse, it was a strange feeling. He looked at himself for the first time in ages and touched his neck as he remembered the collar that used to hold him. He glanced over at Hyunjin, who was currently fitting himself into a cream colored silk top as well as a matching skirt and black knee socks, and was suddenly aware of the collar adorning the boy's neck. It wasn't like the one that trapped Jeongin before, this one was a beautiful black lace with what looked like a little crescent moon at the center. 

Hyunjin turned around with his same beautiful grin and his hair neatly tied back and took Jeongin's hand as they left the room. They went into the hallway and with locked hands Hyunjin began showing him around. The sun was already setting out so he opted for only showing him the important stuff. They headed over to Hyunjin's personal room. It was very elegant and really looked like a room fit for a prince. He flopped onto the bed and leaned on his elbows to look up at Jeongin, "this is my room, no one can else is allowed in unless they have permission. It's not used much since I spend most nights in our bed where I'm assuming you'll sleep tonight." On that note he looked down shyly, "I-I've never really slept in a bed" Jeongin whispered.

Hyunjin could feel himself tearing up at the thought of what Jeongin had gone through before. He got up and hugged Jeongin. For a while they just stayed like that with Jeongin in arms until he put his hand on his chin to make him look up at him. "I promise you'll never go through that again. If you accept to be Chan's pet, you'll know a paradise unlike anything else." He could see the sincerity in his words. "Besides getting the royal treatment, Chan will make sure to take care of you and we'll love you more than anything else." Jeongin could feel himself tearing up, he wanted it so much. He wanted to feel loved, he wanted to be with both beautiful men, and he wanted to be safe. He nodded his head until Hyunjin whispered, "Words, baby". 

"I want this more than anything." Hyunjin smiles as he leaned in to kiss him and locked lips. He deepened the kiss adding tongue and held onto him tighter until they pulled apart. "Let's go back to our room, master should be back any minute now." They smiled and held hands as they headed back. 


	3. Pain of the past and New Beginnings

When they got to the room Hyunjin pulled them straight into the closet to get changed. He sorted through the drawers until the pulled out a black silk nightgown and a matching white version. Jeongin stared at it for a minute, too shy to say anything before Hyunjin started changing into the black one. He turned to him and waited for the signal that it was alright before helping the younger into the white one. Jeongin felt much shyer than before, seeing as how this nightgown left a lot less to the imagination, even though he had already been naked multiple times in front of the older male. Even with the nightgown covering at least the important stuff, he somehow still felt more naked than when Chan first found him and he couldn't figure out why.

As soon as they were done changing they went back into the bedroom and both laid down, Jeongin doing so after Hyunjin pulled his hand. After a little awkward silence Hyunjin turned to him and noticed the boy was fidgeting with his hands. He took them in his and when Jeongin looked up at him he softly asked, "is it okay if I hold you?"

"Yes please" he squeaked. With that Jeongin ended up curled up in Hyunjin's embrace once again, listening to the peaceful sounds of his heartbeat as he savored the tranquility he provided. Hyunjin slowly started petting his head and caressing his back until he touched one of the fresh marks on his back. As soon as he did Jeongin cried out and suddenly he was no longer there.

_He didn't realize even realize when it happened. It wasn't his fault his mouth has been gagged for over half an hour and as soon as it was taken out Leedo just pushed his erection right into his mouth to fuck his face. His jaw had gone tight from the pressure of holding it open for too long and he couldn't even comprehend the pain surging in his mouth from wanting to shut it. That was until it actually happened._

_Jeongin immediately felt the blow to his head as Leedo pulled out and groaned in pain. Jeongin looked up at his with tear stained eyes, silently pleading him to spare him but to no avail. Leedo grabbed a fistful of his hair and threw him off the bed as he went over to where he kept both his weapons and his sadistic toys. Jeongin couldn't stop sobbing as he kept repeating that it was a mistake and that he was sorry. He wasn't even sure if he was going to kill him, or simply make him wish he had. He felt a sharp slap to the face, "Sorry won't cut it whore. You know the rules." He shoved him onto his hands and knees and the first scream was heard, "don't forget to count."_  
___

"Hey baby...baby what's wrong, stay with us. Look at me sweetie." When Chan tried to hold him tighter the submissive merely screaming and pleaded louder. He kept mumbling comfort words in his ears to try to sooth his pet and eventually it worked. He looked up to see Chan right in front of him. It took Jeongin a minute to come back to reality as he thought, why were there tears on his face? He noticed Hyunjin right next to him looking even more worried and holding his hands in his own. He couldn't stop shaking and when he tried to talk nothing more than a whimper would come out in which Chan would simply hush him and pet him gently. It took around five more minutes of both the boys holding him for him to finally calm down and be able to produce actual words to ask what happened. 

"Hyunjin says he touched one of your wounds by accident and it must have triggered something from the past. I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner baby." So that's what happened. No wonder Jeongin felt so scared, but for the first time ever he was actually able to wake up from that horrible reality. "He'll never hurt you again, he's gone for good." Chan rubbed his arm slowly as Hyunjin caressed his face and wiped away his tears. It shouldn't be like this, why is he holding him? Why was he saying nice things to him? Whenever he would cry out before Leedo would punish him even more severely. "Baby look at me." Jeongin focused on the man above him."He's not here anymore, I am. I'll take care of you there's nothing to be afraid of. Hyunjin's here for you, I'm here for you, you're safe, this is where you belong."

After another half hour of the two comforting Jeongin, Chan spoke up again, "Now that you're feeling a little better, is it okay if we discuss your contract?" The confusion must've been evident on Jeongin's face as Chan gave him a dimpled smile and said, "Hyunjin had to sign one too. It's basically the rules and what not that you're agreeing to be my pet and giving over ownership of yourself." That sounded simple enough, he nodded. Chan left for a few moments and came back with several papers in his hand. They both read through it all carefully as Hyunjin sat on the side listening intently. The rules were simple, with the main ones being centered around the color system, and to always obey Chan, never lie, and no sexual play without permission. The contract stated that should Chan go against any of the safety measures put in place or if anything happens to breach the contract, it's automatically terminated and Jeongin would be granted legal freedom and protection both from and under the gang. It also mentioned how by becoming Chan's pet he was consequentially agreeing not only be his and Hyunjin's boyfriend but to also be a member of the mafia. Chan made sure Jeongin understood everything fully before getting to the final step which was choosing a safe word and signing. He thought about it for a while before something finally popped into his head.

"Fox. When I was little I was always told I look like one, and it seems simple enough." Chan nodded at him as he handed him the contract to write it down and sign. Jeongin took a deep breath before finally putting the ink down and making it official.

"Welcome to the SKZ mafia. I'm happy you're joining us, my little fox"


	4. Fox’s first play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re finally getting to the good part^.^ I appreciate all the positive feedback I’m getting, it makes me want to continue writing even more. Thank you all so much!
> 
> WARNING: smut ahead, but I hope you enjoy!!

Whenever someone joined the mafia in the higher ranks, it was usually cause for celebration. With Jeongin officially becoming Chan's pet, there was a celebration second only to that of when Hyunjin did it. Chan decided the following night they'd be having a dinner party so with all the higher ups so that Jeongin could get to meet the family. He had already met the first couple, Minho and Han, but that left three more members that were trusted greatly by the boss. But tonight, was meant for precious alone time with his pets. 

Chan sent out word quickly to start preparations as he took the two back to their room. Both of them were already still in their black and white nightgowns and waited on the bed while Chan showered

"We're gonna have so much fun tonight baby."Hyunjin was currently leaning against the headboard with Jeongin on his lap."The most important thing is the color system. If at any moment you feel even slightly uncomfortable let master know so he can take care of you properly."

"W-what do you think he's gonna do?"Jeongin couldn't help but be a little worried of what the dominant was expecting from him.

"Nothing that will push your limits. We'll start off slow don't worry, this is as much about making you feel good as it is about us." The two just laid there for a few more minutes with Hyunjin softly petting the younger so he'd relax a little. Jeongin nuzzled in his embrace and breathed in his scent, feeling completely at home. 

Soon enough Chan came out with just a black towel around his waist and his hair still wet, "I'm so happy to see my two pets getting along so well." He walked over to the two boys tangled up in each other on the bed and pet both their heads. "Before we start, I want to officially give you something now that you're mine. Notice anything on Hyunjin that you're missing?"

Jeongin turned to look at Hyunjin as his mind went to what caught his attention before, his eyes on the beautiful collar decorating his neck. Chan noticed and went over to one of the drawers before coming back with a matching white version. Of course Hyunjin had a variety of other colors and types of collars to match the occasion but most of the time the black lace matched and was used. 

He turned back to Jeongin who was still in the other boy's lap and gently tilted his face up towards him.

"This collar symbolizes my ownership over you and your submission to me. Even when I'm not around you will always be mine and I will always be with you." He took the delicate fabric and put the collar around Jeongin's neck. He felt like his whole being had just been wrapped in the safest blanket in his master's arm. He felt at peace.

Chan leaned closer to Jeongin's ear and whispered, "are you ready to play, my little fox?"

He slowly slid his hands up his thigh up to the edge of his white nightgown, and what with the episode Jeongin had before, both older boys knew where to avoid touching. Chan carefully maneuvered him off Hyunjin's lap so they were instead laying next to each other. He leaned down to envelop Jeongin's lips in a deep kiss as he reached over and began running his hands down Hyunjin's body. He turned to Hyunjin, "grab the stuff to prep yourself baby."

Hyunjin reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube in there. Chan took it and poured some on his fingers and started gently massaging Hyunjin's hole inserting one finger slowly before quickly switching to two. Hyunjin couldn't contain his moans as he arched his back trying to get him to touch his prostate, silently begging Chan for more. At the same time Jeongin was watching and Chan tilted to continue kissing him and using his free hand to play with his nipples.

Both boys were moaning from Chan's touch clouding their senses and ability to think. He pulled his fingers out of Hyunjin resulting in the delicate boy whining from the loss of contact. He turned to Jeongin gently ghosting over his rim before looking at him to ask his color.

"Green." Chan gently smiled as he put a little more slick on his fingers and gently pushed them in. Jeongin let out a silent moan as he closed his eyes with Chan slowly pumping his fingers in and out. Hyunjin pulled Jeongin's nightgown off fully and grabbed his cock to start slowly stroking it. He'd never felt anything like this before, he felt so good his brain couldn't even think. 

Chan pushed his legs up so they were bent at his knees and let the towel fall off as he positioned himself at his hole. Hyunjin slowed his hand for a moment and leaned down to lick the tip. Jeongin's back arched at the contact and in that moment Chan began to slowly push in.

Neither one of them could contain their moans, with Hyunjin beginning to lick up and down until he finally took it all in his mouth and Chan waiting for him to adjust to his size, Jeongin felt his mind go fuzzy.

After a few moments Jeongin begged him to start moving and Chan began thrusting in while Hyunjin's head was bobbing up and down. He was used to taking Chan’s bigger member and easily took Jeongin as deep as he could go."Master please!"

"Please what kitten? Use your words." Chan suddenly thrusted in harder and hit his prostrate resulting in the younger choking out a series of moans.

"Please let me cum Master!" Hyunjin moved his head faster and lightly touched his balls, making it so Jeongin was just seconds away from cumming.

"Not yet baby" he grunted. He was going insane trying to hold it in and felt his mind crumble under the stimulation and Chan leaned down to take one of his nipples in his mouth. This went on for a few more minutes until Chan finally gave him the signal.

"Now princess" and not a second later Jeongin was cumming in Hyunjin's mouth with the latter swallowing all of it down before even a single drop could escape. He cried out from the stimulation as his hole tightened around Chan's cock, completely milking it until he spilled every drop of his seed inside him.

Hyunjin sat up as Chan slowly pulled out and moved so he was holding both boys in his arms. He kissed Hyunjin while whispering sweet words of praise to the younger while they waited for Jeongin to come down from his high.

"We're not done yet baby. Jinnie here has been giving you pleasure this whole time, don't you think it's only fair that you return the favor?"


	5. What lies ahead

Jeongin should've known this was going to happen. He knew his pleasure was ephemeral and sooner or later he'd be turned into nothing more than another toy for someone else to use. He could feel his heart rate speed up as his eyes darted between the two other boys. Hyunjin looked over Chan's shoulder and could see the fear in his eyes as they glistened with tears threatening to spill. Jeongin's body began to tremble as the memories of pain carved into his body resurfaced at the mention of pleasuring others. Chan noticed and softly took his hands in his and looked into his smaller pet's eyes. 

"Remember what I told you baby boy, we'll only do what you're comfortable with. If you want to sit this one out just say the word and we won't think any less of you, it's alright. Jinnie here is more experienced so what I do to him will vary greatly from what I do to you... but don't you wanna help make him feel just as good as you did a few moments ago?" 

Jeongin thought about it for a moment, after all so far they'd done nothing but show him love and comfort. He knew they would never hurt him. Slowly he'd have to get over his past and move towards his future, a better one with Chan and Hyunjin. Jeongin really did trust them. 

His whispered 'green' made the older smile as he turned to Hyunjin and nodded him head. Hyunjin unwrapped himself from his master's embrace and assumed the position he had been so well trained to.

Hyunjin laid down at the foot of the bed on his hands and knees with his ass in the air and his head resting on the bed, looking at the older through hooded eyes and a sultry look yearning for his master. Chan got behind him as he once again started stretching out his hole. Chan thought there was no one more beautiful than Hyunjin, no one in the world more perfect for him as he laid there taking as much as Chan would give him, with his milky white thigh glistening in the white moonlight, not a single hint of imperfection on them. Hyunjin couldn't contain his moans as he felt Chan massaging his prostate and after just a few minutes was begging his master to put something in him. 

Chan hushed him and rested his hand on the younger's lower back so he would lay down fully as Chan went towards their closet. Jeongin's eyes followed his master as he took out a black velvet box and opened it in front of him. He called him over and he looked into the box, as assortment of whips and gags and toys all staring back at him. 

Chan grabbed a black silk blindfold and went back over to Hyunjin as he tied it around his captivating desperate eyes.

"I want you to pick something from that box to use on Jinnie here." Jeongin knew what a lot of these things did, half of them had been used on him by his previous owner. But looking down at them he wasn't scared like he would be before because he knew Chan wouldn't use it to abuse them. He reached in and grabbed two things, one was a pair of fuzzy white handcuffs which he knew wouldn't hurt the other or chafe his wrists in any way. The other item was a small egg vibrator with a little looped string attached to it.

He walked back over to Chan who had the younger turn around so he was lying on his back facing up, with his hands on the back of Hyunjin's thighs and handed the handcuffs to him first. Chan smirked as he began locking Hyunjin in the handcuffs and positioned his hands so they remained above his head. He leaned his body weight over his pet and had him pinned down as he whispered in his ear, "are you gonna be a good pet for your master?"

Hyunjin felt shivers going down his spine as he started to get hard again. Chan got up once again and Jeongin handed him the vibrator. The older ran his hands down Hyunjin's sides, gently ghosting over his tiny waist and past his leaking cock. He began massaging his thighs and placing loving kisses along the insides as he slowly dragged the vibrator up towards his cock

Jeongin positioned himself next to Hyunjin and built up the courage to take his face in his hands and guide him into a passionate kiss, his tongue dancing across the latter's and Hyunjin nibbling at his lips. Chan continued dragging the egg along his crotch and began placing in along his length to which Hyunjin loudly moaned. He felt his entire body shaking when Chan began stroking it and pushing the egg into his desperate hole. 

"Mister please! Please I want you to fill me up to!" Hyunjin was moaning even more as Chan continued to stroke his cock and moved the egg until it hit his prostate sending him into a blissful frenzy. 

"Such a naughty slut, can't even contain his neediness. You're just a whole desperate to be filled with your master's cock, aren't you kitten?" His position is switched as Chan lifts him and puts him back on his hands and knees with his ass facing him.

Chan lines up his cock with his hole and roughly pushes inside as Hyunjin's mouth opens in a silent scream. He feels his brain goes fuzzy when Chan grabs him by the throat and pulls him up flush against his bare chest as he signals Jeongin over.

"Baby I want you to pleasure Jinnie here. Come over here and start sucking his little cock." Jeongin nods obediently and leans down to run kitten licks along the tip. Hyunjin whimpers and pants in Chan's grip while the older continues roughly fucking him from behind. "You love this don't you princess, you love having your mister fucking you like the little doll you are."

Chan places loving kisses along the boy's shoulders while tightening his grip on the sides of his neck, further enforcing his hold over him. Jeongin is now taking Hyunjin all the way as he lets his throat relax to take his member. He's no stranger to having to keep his mouth open for long periods of time, and also was forced to become good at preventing himself from ever bitting down again. Although this time it's different, he's no longer doing it because of the threat of pain, rather he truly wants to make Hyunjin feel good. 

Hyunjin feels his owner slam into him hitting his prostate repeatedly, on the brink of cumming. "Master p-please...can I please cum.. a-ah for you?" Chan nipped at his ear and gently pulled Jeongin off his submissive's cock and towards his lips to kiss him, his tongue dominating the kiss, making the younger moan into his mouth. He pulled away for a second as he stroked Hyunjin fast and rough, and growled in his ear, "cum for me, princess."

His walls tightened around his master's as his brain filled with ecstasy and pleasure numbing all thoughts. His back arched against his dominant while Chan kissed Jeongin once more, as his white cum painted the inside of his precious pet's hole. 

Jeongin felt his own pleasure through Hyunjin's, feeling as though he too was floating once more when he grabbed Hyunjin mid-bliss and locked lips with the other, sharing in the feelings of high.

Once the submissives relaxed and caught their breathes Hyunjin's body could barely support him, with Chan bearing almost all his weight and holding his pet like the princess he was. He lovingly kissed him again, and whispered words of praise while removing the blindfold and handcuffs and taking out the toy inside him. He knew he wouldn't want a second of separation after their little session, nor would he even consider it anyway, and promptly began moving him so he could carry him towards the bathroom to get cleaned up with Jeongin following right behind while holding onto Chan's arm. He placed both of them into bathtub and began running the water to clean them up and get them pampered for bed.

Once they were all done, Chan tucked both of them in on each side of him and kissed their foreheads. He looked over at Jeongin and smiled tenderly, his arm wrapped around the latters shoulder, gently rubbing circles on his arm "you're perfect my little angel. Get some rest, tomorrow I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang. From now on they're your new family. We're your new family." 

With Hyunjin peacefully snoring besides them Jeongin's eyes fluttered closed as he snuggled into Chan's arms and his lips curled into the most angelic adorable smile.

"I love you my little pet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update guys, I've had a lot going on and this is still my first work so I'm trying to get into it! I'll try to update more frequently, I hope you enjoy! ^^


End file.
